


in advance.

by teddylvpin (etacanis)



Series: Drabbles & Challenges. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/pseuds/teddylvpin
Summary: It's time they told the truth.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Drabbles & Challenges. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Official Collection of HOGWARTS365 Stories





	in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/post/180226084838/what-is-hogwarts365-we-are-a-community-promoting) on Tumblr, prompt: advance.
> 
> my tumblr is [teddlvpin](https://teddlvpin.tumblr.com).

“We should plan, y’know, in advance.” James is a ball of nervous energy, his knee bouncing incessantly, his fingers tugging at a loose string at the rip of his jeans. “What we’re going to say, y’know.” Teddy wants to throw up, he can feel it, his stomach rolling, he can’t say anything for fear of vomiting everywhere.

That will go down well. _Hi, Ginny, Harry, thanks for raising me as one of your own children all these years, to repay that debt, I’m going to shag your eldest son, have been for six months now actually, turns out he **can** keep his mouth shut, thanks, bye, oh no, I’ve vomited all over your nice rug_.

“I think we should just be honest, y’know.” And Teddy loves James, he really does, but if he hears _y’know_ one more time, he’s going to scream. Scream, vomit, next stop, St Mungos. “Just, get it out there and tell them we’re together, y-”

“Yes.” Teddy grabs at James’ hand, hopes it’s soothing, hopes that his panic isn’t radiating off of him. For twenty-six years he’s heard how brave his parents were, and he can’t even do this. “We’ll just say, we’ve thought about seriously, we’re not making rash decisions, and, and, and-”

“And we’re adults.” There’s that set to James’ face, the patented Potter look of determination, so utterly _Gryffindor._ “We’re adults, and I love you, and I’m tired of secrets.” His knees are still bouncing, but he’s rubbing his thumb across Teddy’s knuckles, his cheeks flushed the way he gets whenever they dare discuss _emotion_.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” And it won’t, probably, it’s been _ages_ since Harry had any uncontrolled magic instances, and Ginny’s trying not to act like her mum these days, and Lily and Al will be there, so surely they won’t react _too_ badly with witnesses. James is nodding, looking a bit mental, his head bouncing in time with his knee. “Adults.” It sounds weak but it’s the best he can manage around the desperate need to puke.

“Right.” James is on his feet in one swift movement, dragging Teddy with him, a death grip round his hand. “Off we go.”


End file.
